Sweetest Goodbye
by the female apophis
Summary: ...and with a tear in your eye, give me the sweetest goodbye that I ever did receive.


**Sweetest Goodbye**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them. I know this.

**Rating**: PG-13, bordering on R

**Spoilers**: Not really. Just know that it takes place in a future season.

**Type**: Angst/Romance

**Summary**: ...and with a tear in my eye, give me the sweetest goodbye that I ever did receive.

**Archive**: Sure, just make sure you ask me first.

**Song**: Yep. It's one by Maroon 5 called Sweetest Goodbye. Hence the title of the story.

**Other Stuff:** Possibly. You'll find out if you see it won't you?

**Warning**: Yes. this is a death fic.

**A/N**: The shit in my life still hasn't let up. I'm beginning to think that it won't for a while either. Anyway, I'm sick and tired of the fluff stories right now. I anticipate this to be dark, when I get around to updating other stories, they're gonna be dark too. It's just a little warning, hope it doesn't scare you! Still, I really appreciate you guys supporting me through all of this. Much love to you all!

-----

The rain won't let up. Kinda like the pain in my heart right now.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm cursed. Everyone I've ever really cared about has died. My parents, Sha're, Sarah, Skaara, Janet; there isn't a day goes by that I don't regret not being able to say goodbye or I love you to any of them before they were taken away from me.

Damn the Goa'uld for doing this to us.

Damn them for doing this to Sam.

If I'm feeling like a vise is tightening around my heart, killing me softly and slowly, then I can't imagine what she must be going through with all of this.

As we stand here at the graveside, I can't help but watch her for any signs of breaking down.

At first there isn't one, but when George gets up to give his speech, I notice her left hand begins to shake slightly.

It did the same thing when we buried Janet.

It was just before she...

"Shit." I can't help but mutter as she falls to the ground.

Thank god Teal'c was standing there. He was able to catch her just before she hit the ground.

Jacob rushes to her side, and as she wakes up, he pulls her tightly to his chest, holding her as she cries softly into his uniform.

He nods at George to continue his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I really don't know what to say. There are no words to express how well this man lived his life, or how much he was loved and how much love he gave to those around him. He may have been a sarcastic son of a bitch, but he still had a heart."

A faint 'here here' rose up out of the crowd at his words, followed by a hushed silence only broken by Sam's sobs.

As they lower the casket into the ground, I bow my head in respect, not really knowing what else to do.

The people being to clear out then, and eventually, it's just me, Teal'c and Sam.

The last three team members left alive.

All three of us are soaked from the rain, but we can't leave. Not yet at least, Sam especially.

Teal'c's got a hold of one of her hands, and I take her other in my own, shocked by the cold coming from it. She feels like ice, something that throws me off-guard for a second.

I can't help but watch her, so I was intrigued when I saw her lips open and she began to sing.

Where you are seems to be   
As far as an eternity   
Outstretched arms open hearts   
And if it never ends then when do we start?

I'll never leave you behind   
Or treat you unkind   
I know you understand   
And with a tear in my eye   
Give me the sweetest goodbye   
That I ever did receive   
  


The tears are still streaming down her face, as her voice fades out, never reaching more than a whisper in the first place.

It's the same song that they first danced to as a married couple. It was their song.

I look down to where our hands are interlocked, her left in my right.

It's still there, the wedding band that Jack placed on her hand not two months ago.

It was a damn shame that when they finally got their chance, it was taken away from them so soon.

I wish there were some way that I could comfort her right now. But I know there isn't. There's nothing that could ease the pain in her heart, nothing that can ever make it go away.

She knows it too, even if she isn't ready to face it yet.

"Guys, I need a minute."

"Sure Sam. Take all the time you need. We'll be in the car when you're ready."

"Thanks guys."

I squeeze her hand before letting go, earning a small smile for the deed.

Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this?

Teal'c and I just reach the car when we hear it.

By the time we reached the grave, it was too late.

Sam had just joined her husband in the world of the dead, the gun lying in her lifeless hand.

Why does life have to be so unfair?

fin

I told you it was a bit dark didn't I? Please tell me what you think though.

I would like to thank the following people who have supported me since the beginning; this may take a while...

AL11

aligater

Angel 21

Angel Leviathan

Angela Anna

artemis moonshire

Atheniandream

Bekki

bk

Black Rose 25

Blue Scorpion

Byrdee

Calamity Carter

Celtic Knot

CharmedAli

Cheekypoo

chiqchick

Cincoflex

Clair 9 Clare

colombe.de.pluie

Cori

crossbecca

Curlyro

Deltachild

Diny

Dragon Lady4

edryadove

Elementalmoon

estelle

Falcon Horus

fdsfd

Georgi

griffindorgirl

Hecate

Ilovesg1

intelligrl10210

Jackiwi

Jade Panther

Jay Alpha

Jayne Elizabeth

JD11

Jeanette

Jessica

JezRoll

Jolinar-3

Katchu

Kay

Kendarath

Kim Kramogh Kristine

Kryptonite

lady shoes

larissa

lisa

little-cat

Lone Wolf

Lou

Lt. Nwalen de Lancre

Lynn

Mac

Maddax

magnum-angel

Mara Jade Jedi

Margaine

Maria Mary Jackson

Max

miscbills

Misty MJJ93

Mlle Lambert

Montana Magic

movielover03

mugseymalone

Murdocks Chicka

Nathena

neenee

Newromantic

NG

Parlour 1

piano-player

pilot3001

Pippi

plaidtiger

Robyn1212

rogue872002

Ruthie

s1gcrazygirl

Sam'stwin

sandjgirl

scifichick774

Scully

sg1lotrluva4eva

sg1psychopath

Shadow

Silent Cobra

sm Somebodysluv

Stargateluva

Starr4841

steveuk1

Sun Myano

Sunny

Teri

The faerie enchantress

trixiebelle

urdreamkeeper

veve

Vicky

youngest knight

And of course, those of you too lazy to sign in.


End file.
